


The Mortal God

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Corus [3]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anubis Godson, Bonding, But we still love him, Carter basically just drools, Gods stuck in mortal bodies, Horus Godson, Horus cusses a lot, Horus is naked, Horus will forever hate him, I mean who wouldn't?, M/M, Possessiveness, Set Godson, Set is a douche, Slight Anubis/Carter, but practically, cursing, magic!, not Horus tho, okay not naked-naked, well….more like past Anubis/Carter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to me. It can also be found on Fanfic.net under the same user name.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not (however) own The Kane Chronicles.

Carter swung his legs down from their position, getting a good hold on the branch he was sitting on and then dropped down to the forest floor. He had been hiding from his stalker up in the tree for a few hours now. The man had finally snapped and attacked him during his hike. Looking back on it, maybe his sister was right and he shouldn't have gone hiking, but honestly, he  _needed_  to get away from the city. Work has been stressing him out day after day and if he didn't get a break soon, he was liable to break something.  **Most likely my assistant's jaw.**  Stupid woman kept giving him more work on top of the pile of work he already had.  **Who does that to a person?**

Which is why as soon as he was able to, he took a week off from work. The first day had been about him laying around his apartment, watching TV and eating junk food. Something he hadn't been able to enjoy since his college days. The second day he decided to visit his sister, where she warned him about hiking over a cup of evening tea. And now, here he was on day three, sneaking around a forest to keep away from his stalker of an ex-boyfriend.  **What a** _ **fantastic**_ **day this turned out to be.**

The snap of a twig from his left caught his attention. Very cautiously, he took his long walking stick, he held it up defensively and began walking towards the noise he heard. He could practically hear his sister's voice in his head saying 'are you seriously walking  _towards_  something you should be walking  _away_  from? Are you really that stupid?'

' **Apparently so** ,' he told the Sadie in his head. She easily scoffed and shook her head just like the real Sadie would. He walked passed the bushes and a few trees and found the snapped twig he heard earlier. At least he hoped it was that twig and not some other one.

Carter looked around and saw no other foot prints or cause for worry. Sighing in relief his arms dropped, his walking stick back to its actual function.

"The fuck are you doing?"

Carter yelped in surprise, spinning around with his stick back up in the air, ready to strike at a moment's notice. He was surprised to see not his stalker but a damn sexy man wearing nothing but boxer shorts and carrying a sword with a rounded tip, a Kopesh if his Egyptian knowledge was still reliable (and it is), standing proudly before him. Carter's body tensed unconsciously when the fact that a total stranger was armed and obviously fit, was within arms reach. Carter forced his eyes to not blatantly stare at the man's very fit body, even if it were drool worthy.

"S-Stay away," Carter stuttered, mentally cursing himself at the show of weakness. The other man's eyebrow rose.

"Look Kid, I don't know what the fuck you think you're gonna do with that stick of yours, but you're not kidding anyone here. Put it down before you hurt yourself."

Carter glared, but lowered the stick, still cautious of the practically-naked-armed-with-a-sword man. Carter felt his cheeks flushing but nodded over to the man's weapon.

"Why are you holding a Kopesh? Actually, why are you even naked?"

The strange man snorted and rolled his mis-matched eyes.

**Wow those are really- Dammit Carter! Focus! You're in a forest being stalked by Anubis, there's a gorgeously naked man in front of you carrying a weapon and all you have is a stick! Focus. No time to take in the sights. _Even_ if you want to!**

"I'm not naked."

Carter gave him a blank look. "Practically."

The man chuckled with a shake of the head. "How'd you know this was a Kopesh?" He held his hand up, showing off his weapon. The hilt was a bit worn, but the blade was in perfect condition, which was a bit hard to find in this day and age.

"I have some Egyptian knowledge thanks to my dad."  **And my job, but no way I'm telling you that.**

The man nodded before tilting his head to the side as if he heard something. That would be crazy talk, but seeing that the guy was running around in his boxers with a Kopesh, maybe it's not as crazy after all. And if Carter were honest with himself, it was a bit cute.  **Kinda like a bird.**

"Hey kid, you here with anyone?"

Carter crossed his arms. "I'm not a kid."

The stranger chuckled softly, but kept his attention on whatever he was listening to. "You here with anyone or not? Answer the damn question."

Carter relaxed his stance, shaking his head. "Not really."

"The hell does that even mean? With or not?"

"Not."

The man nodded. "Then you better grab hold of your stick and hopefully don't hurt yourself in the process."

"Why?"

The crash of a large object permeated through the air, stopping any answer that may or may not have been forthcoming. Carter gasped, not liking the sound of it at all, stepping behind his almost naked stranger with an ancient Egyptian sword. He didn't even second guess himself by calling the man 'his'. The situation was already crazy, so he may as well just go with the flow and that flow includes his very very strong attraction for the man. So this man was  _his_.  _ **His**_ **crazy practically naked man** _._

"What was that?"

"When I tell you to, _run_. Got it?"

"Yea, but what _was_ that?"

The guy nodded towards some trees right as a large animal jumped out. At the sudden appearance of the animal, followed by a large roar, Carter froze in fear. This  _thing_  was huge!  _Gigantic._  And it wasn't a normal animal either. Honestly, he had no idea what it was. It had to be about the size of a bear but it's facial structure was similar to that of a lion. It's coloring was similar to the forest leaves and tree branches. The beast was obviously a native here. Which is weird because he was never told of a possible bear/lion hybrid attacking him in the woods, nor has he ever heard of the animal period. Carter's eyes dropped down to the thing's paws, long sharp claws were viciously digging into the ground.

"Oh my-"

The beast turned its head, glowing purple eyes zeroing in on him. Originally thinking he was tense appeared to have been his imagination, because his muscles clenched even tighter, not letting him move at all. The beast's presence was frightening and explained why the forest all around them was dead silent. **When did that even happen?** Every thing except for the pounding of his heart and the soft pants from the animal before them.

"Fuck you're a big one!" exclaimed the other man, grabbing the beast's attention again. Carter wasn't sure if it was intentional of the man or not, but he felt like he could breath again if even just for a little bit now that that terrifying gaze was gone. "What's wrong kitty cat? Mad that we're in your territory?"

Carter gulped. "Maybe taunting it is a bad idea. Don't you think?"

An answering growl was given in reply from the beast.

"Well too _fucking_ _bad_."  **Apparently not.**

Carter gaped as the man jumped, literally  _jumped_ , weapon at the ready, right at the beast. What he saw transpire before his eyes are battles spoken of in fairy tails. The Kopesh was handled with mastery and finesse. Injuring the animal with each strike, not allowing it a moment to get on the offensive. The sight both terrifying and exciting. Carter could feel his heart about to jump out of his chest.

"Go!"

"But you're-"

The man took barely a second to give him an exasperated look before dodging a strike of claws.

"I don't have- ugh- time to argue! Go!" When Carter still wasn't moving the man slashed at the animal's exposed face before jumping back to his original position in front of Carter. "Are you deaf or something," he panted, but slowly gaining his breath again. One hand was grabbing his side. Blood. "Go! I'm right behind you! _Fucking move_!"

This time, Carter spun around and took off into the woods, doing as the man said. He ran. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. He didn't dare even look back, knowing it would slow him down. That beast was terrifying and unknown and he wasn't going to let the beast have the satisfaction of eating him.

Carter mentally groaned. His thoughts should NOT be along those lines! He should be worried about his naked warrior man, risking his crazy ass life with a Kopesh as his only offense and his boxers his only defense. But no, his thoughts were more so on his _own_ life.  **A bit selfish**   **Carter, even if this** _ **is**_ **a life threatening situation**. To think not but minutes before the man came into his life, he was worried about his stalker ex-boyfriend catching him. His eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about Anubis!

"Gotcha!"

Carter mentally cursed as another larger body tackled his own. The air in his lungs escaped as they landed heavily on the ground. He couldn't find the energy to push Anubis off, but was thankful when the man got up on his knees. He was gasping taking in all the air he could get, slightly light headed, and weak. This was the first time he's ever had the air knocked out of him and he now knew that he will never let it happen again. He felt vulnerable, more so than he needed to be underneath his stalker.

"Finally I found you Carter." Anubis bent down and nuzzled his neck. A habit the man had since their first day as a couple. the man had an insane obsession with his neck.

"Anub-" he gasped, trying to push the man off. His strength was coming back with each breath he took. Carter was able to move the man a few inches away but that was it. "Get off."

Anubis chuckled. "Don't think you can get away this-"

Carter's eyes widened as Anubis was kicked off of him and landing yards away, before the sexy stranger from before was holding a hand out to him. Carter had to stop his jaw from falling at the sight. There wasn't a scar on that man, but sweat was glistening down his torso, his boxers hanging lower than before. His Kopesh was resting on his shoulder. "You okay kid?"

"I'm-"

"What the fuck Horus!" was Anubis enraged snarl.

Horus helped Carter to his feet before he bothered to give Anubis any attention.

"Anubis? The hell are you doing here?"

The younger man growled, almost sounding like a dog. "Don't fuck around with me Horus. You saw me-"

Horus held up a hand cutting Anubis off as if he were some high bred noble. **Hard to believe with his current lack of clothing** , thought Carter.  **And the cursing...**

"We don't have time for your-"

Carter interrupted Horus this time. "Wait, you know each other?"

Anubis grimaced as he stood up, dusting himself off. "Unfortunately. This is my older cousin."

Horus shrugged not caring either way. "And as your older cousin, I'm telling you to stay away from the kid."

"Fuck no. Carter's mine!" Anubis took a step forward.

Carter shook his head, taking a step away from his stalker. Horus snickered, amusement burning in his mis-matched eyes. "Don't think he is, little cousin."

Anubis eyes flashed in anger. "Stay out of this Pharaoh."  **Pharaoh?**

Like a flip of the switch, the amusement was gone and in its place was a cold hardness.

"But as your Pharaoh I'm telling you to FUCK off. He's in my custody shit face."  **Custody? And again…Pharaoh?**

Anubis' glare turned into a furrowed brow, but his body took a step back. "Since when was he in your custody?"

"Since the moment he tried to hit me with his little stick."

Carter rolled his eyes. "No I didn't."

Horus gave him a smug smile.

"Pharao-"

"Shut it Death Boy."

And with that Horus grabbed Carter's hand and walked off, leaving Anubis behind gaping. Carter looked over his shoulder and saw the beast from before attack Anubis. He tried getting Horus' attention, missing Anubis pulling out his own Kopesh, but Horus wasn't stopping and the other man's strength was far better than Carter's own. What  _was_  he?

The man dragging him through the forest was one of a kind. Tall, foul-mouthed, gorgeous, crazy, strong, fearless.  **Mostly crazy though.**  And what was with the Egyptian terms and objects anyways?

"W-What about Anubis?" he tried asking, looking over his shoulder as if that'll give him a glimpse of what was happening to his ex.

Horus snorted. "Fucker can handle himself."

"I can't believe this," groaned Carter, climbing over a fallen tree, his hand still held captive. "I'm willingly following a man I hardly even know, who's wearing nothing but boxers and- wait, why  _are_  you only in boxers?"

"This?" questioned Horus, waving his Kopesh over his exposed torso.  **Not that he needed to. He could see it all.** Carter's eyes dipped down.  **Well almost all.**  "This is my uncle playing a shitty prank on me. Asshole thought it would be funny."

"You cuss a lot, you know that?"

Again the man shrugged. "I can cuss as much as I want, thank you very fucking much."

Carter pouted, tugging on their combined hands stopping the man from continuing. surprised, Carter hid it and continued with what he was going to say. "I'm not telling you, you can't. Just pointing it out."

Horus raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"What?"

The man rolled his eyes, taking a step closer and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Carter shivered as Horus' breath tickled his ear.

"How old are you?"

"Uh, twenty-three. Why?"

Horus grinned a teeth-baring smile, pulling at their still entwined hands. Carter was flush against the man's chest. Carter had one hand on Horus' chest, his other still being held in Horus' bigger hand behind his back. Horus' other hand was on his cheek angling the younger's face up. "Good."

Carter felt the breath in his lungs leave him, again, when Horus' deceptively soft lips connected with his own.  _His_  crazy, practically naked, sex on legs of a man, was  _kissing_  him!  **How the hell did this hike turn into this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is essentially Chapter 1, told from Horus' point of view. Soooo, there's more cursing^^

"Shit," cursed Horus glaring at the forest around him. A few seconds ago he had been jerked awake when he felt his uncle's magic tingle over his own magic forcing him to teleport out of his bed. Had he been awake a second earlier, Horus knew he would have been able to throw the spell off, but Set was getting sneakier with each and every one of his pranks. **Unfortunately.**  At least this time he still retained the boxers he went to sleep in, unlike last time he stopped his uncle's prank. **That's a positive point. Not that I'm shy or anything.** A smug smile flashed onto his lips. **Not fucking shy at all.**

Looking around he had to give it to his uncle, this forest was pretty nice. Oh and look, there was even a cute fluffy bunny hopping by. **Like a fucking Disney movie. Goddamn.** And if what he was sensing correctly, one of those hybrid freak things his uncle liked to summon was snoozing about a mile or so away.

Scowling, Horus waved his hand, his Kopesh appearing. **Always stuck with cleaning up and shit.** **That asshole is gonna get it when I get home. A nice new scar to go with his old ones. It would-**

He stopped walking and turned in the direction he heard a branch snap. **What the hell is that bunny up to?**

With elegance and grace that gave away his nobel lineage despite only wearing boxers, he walked in the direction he saw the bunny go, but was surprised to see a kid standing there. He wore khakis, that cut off about half way down his shin, hiking boots and a light white tunic. In his hand was a really long branch that looked to be a hiking stick. Why didn't he sense him earlier? Odd.

"The fuck are you doing?" He asked when the kid lowered his walking stick. Horus watched in amusement as the other yelped and spun around in embarrassment. Horus was even more amused when he saw the wandering eyes take in his well defined torso before they focused on his Kopesh or face. Had to admit the kid's got some manners. Sure, Horus had manners too, but he preferred doing whatever the hell he wanted regardless of etiquette. Therefore he was not sorry for the blatant starring he was taking part in.

He found amusement at the kid's stubborn personality and fiery attitude even when faced with someone who could very obviously hurt him. He remembered seeing acknowledgement at his Kopesh. Plus, it looked similar to a sword.

The kid made a cute face when he was angry though and if Horus didn't have such good self control he'd have been sporting a stiffy by now.

"Why are you holding a Kopesh?" **Looks like he knew a Kopesh when he saw one.**   **That's different.** "Actually, why are you even naked?" **Isn't _that_ the question of the hour?**

Horus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not naked."

"Practically." **Cheeky.**

Chuckling Horus held his Kopesh out. "How'd you know that this was a Kopesh?"

The kids eyes looked over his weapon. Would he be more intersted in looking something else over? **Because I have no problem with that.**

"I have some Egyptian knowledge thanks to my dad."

Horus nodded but then he sensed something heading their way. It wasn't the bunny, **where ever the hell he went** , but something bigger. **Shit, it's not that hybrid is it?**

"Hey kid, you here with anyone?"

"I'm not a kid." **With a pout like that? Of course you're not.**

Horus chuckled, mentally battling down his body's natural reaction to Carter's pout. "You here with anyone or not?"

"Not really."

Horus wanted to give the kid a look. **The hell is he doing in the middle of the woods by himself then? Fucking mortals...** Then he realized what the kid said.

"The hell does that mean? With or not?"

"Not."

Horus nodded. "Then you better grab hold of your stick and hopefully don't hurt yourself in the process."

"Why?"

And just like that, the Hybrid jumped into the clearing with them, growling and pawing at the ground. He'd have to hand it to his uncle though. The beast wasn't too bad this time. It blended naturally into the scenery and this lion/bear mix was actually working like a functioning animal.

So as every other battle he's in, he taunts the pussy cat. Making your enemy angry makes them blind in rage and sloppy. It was easy taunting the stupid beast, with words and battle. When he felt that he could keep the hybrid distracted enough he yelled at the kid to go.

But he didn't move. **Should have known.** Facing a summons off for the first time leaves newbies shaking in their boots or pissing their pants. The fact that he was just frozen in fear was commendable.  **But not fucking needed right no** **w.** Horus had to take a hit to his side before he could strike at the freak's face to get enough time to urge his charge to move.

And that's what the kid was. His charge, his responsibility. He could already feel his magic coating over the kid, claiming him as his own. The fact that he was attracted to him helped his magic along even faster.

Once sure that the kid was far enough away, he hit the hybrid with a fierce bolt of electricity with his next attack before going after the kid.

It was to his surprise to find his younger cousin pinning the kid to the ground growling about god knows what. Did Anubis not sense his magic's claim? **That shits about to change.**

Landing a solid kick in his cousin's side he easily dislodged the dog off of the kid. Resting his Kopesh on his shoulder, he held his other hand out.

"You okay kid?"

He looked up at me, gasping for breath, eyes wide. Oh what he wouldn't give to have this be a different scenario. Preferably in a bedroom, with the kid just as naked as myself, enjoying each other.

"What the fuck Horus!"

But his baby cousin was in the way. Oh he knew Anubis had an obsession with the kid. Not for long if he had any say in it. With an innocently surprised face he turned to his cousin once he got him to his feet.

"Anubis? The hell are you doing here?"

Oh how he loved riling his cousin up.

"Don't fuck around with me Horus. You saw me-"

He held a hand up, effective in both cutting the other off and making him angrier. Like he previously stated, he liked pissing Anubis off.

"We don't have time for your-"

"Wait, you know each other?" Horus couldn't help but be more amused than irritated at the fact that he was cut off. No one dared to cut him off. Actually no one dares to talk back, attack him, or anything that didn't at least show respect. **Like this kid even more.**

Anubis grimaced as he stood up, dusting himself off. "Unfortunately. This is my older cousin."

"And as your older cousin, I'm telling you to stay away from the kid."

"Fuck no. Carter's mine!" **So that's the kid's name?** When Carter took a step away from Anubis, Horus snickered.

"Don't think he is little cousin."

"Stay out of this Pharaoh," snapped Anubis. By the look on his baby cousin's face, Anubis knew he shouldn't have said that. You don't disrespect the pharaoh, ever.

"But as your Pharaoh, I'm telling you to FUCK off. He's in my custody, shit face."

Anubis took a respectful step back, but did not break eye contact. A privilege only family had.

"Since when was he in your custody?"

"Since the moment he tried to hit me with his little stick."

"No I didn't," defended Carter, crossing his arms.

"Pharaoh-"

Tired of dealing with Anubis he cut him off, again. "Shut it Death Boy." Then he grabbed Carter's hand and led him away. He had sensed the summons heading in their direction and Anubis would be a good enough distraction until he got Carter back to his car and out of the forest. Horus ignored Carter's struggles of getting him to stop and help his cousin. If he didn't think Anubis could handle his father's own hybrids he wouldn't have left the man there. **Or would I?**

"W-What about Anubis?"

"Fucker can handle himself."

A groan from his charge had him paying attention to the shorter man even more. "I can't believe this. I'm willingly following a man I hardly even know, who's wearing nothing but boxers and- wait, why  _are_ you only in boxers?"

 **And now he bothers to ask?** "This?" he gestured at his naked torso, "This is my uncle playing a shitty prank on me. Asshole thought it would be funny."

Carter made a hum of acknowledgement before adding, "You cuss a lot, you know that?"

 **Hurting his delicate sensibilities am I?** "I can cuss as much as I want, thank you very _fucking_ much."

When Carter tugged him back, he was forced to look at a pouting face with kissable lips begging for attention. It should be illegal how kissable those lips are. **Fucking illegal.** Horus stopped walking and faced Carter. He saw the flash of surprise behind those warm brown eyes. **What? Something on my face?**

"I'm not telling you, you can't. Just pointing it out."

Horus just couldn't hold back anymore. "How old are you?"

"What?"

Taking a step closer, he leaned down to whisper in Carter's ear, enjoying the blush that graced Carter's cheeks and the shiver that ran down his back. "How old are you?"

"Uh, twenty-three. Why?"

 **Not a kid after all.** Grinning he pulled Carer against him, keeping the smaller hand twined with his own as he kept Carter in place. His other hand tilted Carter's face up to his own. "Good."

He claimed Carter's lips, instantly tasting the younger man. **Fuck good, this shit is perfect.** **Carter tastes fucking delicious.** If he could somehow capture the flavor and sell it, he'd be richer than he already was.

The hand that had been originally on Carter's face was now on the man's hip, holding a tight grip, possibly bruising the skin. He was about to plunder Carter's mouth like a pirate attacking a port for goodies, when Carter moaned against his mouth. Horus hesitated for just a second before he pushed Carter against a tree and attacked his neck with a new fervor. The other's gasps and mewls of pleasure fueling him on.

Horus' hands abandoned Carter's back and hand respectively and grasped Carter's ass, getting a louder moan of pleasure. Legs wrapped around his waist, removing any distance that was between their hips, erections pushing against each other. Horus let out a moan of his own. **Damn.**

Horus' lips left Carter's neck and returned to those fuck good lips, exploring Carter's mouth with enthusiasm that Carter was barely able to keep up with. Who could blame him though, Horus was a fantastic kisser and the older man knew it. Carter's hands were perched on Horus shoulders leaving scratches that burned in pleasure and not pain.

The sound of a loud roar being cut off halfway through snapped them out of their pleasure filled bubble.

Carter blushed harder than he had all day as he dropped his legs from Horus' waist. Sighing heavily, Horus took a step away respectively and leaving Carter against the tree.

"Sounds like Anubis got him, but I better get you back to your car anyways."

Blush still there, Carter replied. "That's about a mile south of here. How are you-"

Horus smirked as he grabbed hold of Carter again, enjoying the feel of him in his arms again, before teleporting them to the forest's parking lot. Stealing one last kiss from Carter he winked and teleported back home, leaving the man there thoroughly snogged. A very befitting look if Horus had anything to say about it. **Which I do.**

Looking around his room, he saw his unmade bed when he remembered he had an uncle to maim. Throwing his bedroom doors open he stalked down the hallway looking for the infuriating man in nothing but boxers and armed with his trusty Kopesh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/2/16.

The incessant knocks at his front door got Carter crawling out of bed hazardously, almost hitting his head on his bedside table, and answering the damn thing in the middle of the night. Wearing large pajama pants that were a size or two too big and an old high school shirt he opened the door and found his sister Sadie standing there, still in her work clothes carrying a bag of stuff that looked just recently purchased. Her blonde hair was already falling out of it's strict style. He blinked a few times, hoping to find what was wrong.

But Sadie was Sadie, so there was a very real possibility that nothing  _was_ wrong.

As if Sadie heard his thought, she pushed her way into his apartment making herself right at home, per her usual, in his kitchen, pulling out a kettle and filling it with water and setting it on the stove. Two cups were already placed on the counter with tea bags that she had in her bag; as well as a platter of cookies and pretzels. In a matter of minutes, the table in his living room was set with the platter and their cups of tea. He wasn't sure if he fell asleep while standing in his entrance hall but he didn't think that Sadie was _that_ quick.

He hoped. 

"Carter, get in here and explain what the hell your text meant."

He blinked his tired eyes a few times before replying. "Huh?"

Sadie let out a long suffering sigh, before patting the couch cushion beside her for her brother to join her. She easily forgets how slow he was at night. "You sent me a text earlier, remember? Explain. What. It. Meant." Had Carter been awake he would have made some comment about 'not talking to him as if he were an invalid' which would led to her replying with 'have you seen yourself? Wait don't answer that. Don't think I want to know'.

Instead, Carter walked over, accepting the offered tea and sat down. His brain finally catching up with him when took a sip. His eyes fell on the clock hanging on the wall above the television. **Is she serio-**

"Sadie, it's _two_ in the morning!"

She gave him a blank look. "Your point is?"

He rolled his eyes. **Why do I have to deal with her so late? Um...early.** Lawyers had confusing schedules, there's no denying that. And since Sadie liked to be the best of the best because she can be, her hours were longer than her colleagues. She may be sassy and sarcastic, but she was hardworking. Though, it must have been a hard case if she was dropping by at two in the morning. And it was his own fault that she was even stopping by. He _did_ send a rather confusing text after all. **But it's** _ **two**_ **in the morning!**

"Oh."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Yea, 'oh'. Now talk."

Carter told her about his interesting hike. From how Anubis finally snapped and tried to attack him to the surprise visit of the naked warrior sex god and the odd animal that attacked them. He even told her how he had made out with that same naked warrior shamelessly.

By the end of his story, he had his face hiding in his hands from embarrassment. **Gods, what is his life right now?** He missed the appraising look Sadie gave him from over the rim of her cup.

"So...you get his number?"

Carter's red face snapped up, disbelieving eyes on his sister. "Sadie!"

"What? It's a perfectly reasonable question. You get his number or not?"

Carter shook his head.

"Carter!" shouted Sade in outrage this time. The older man flinched away. Unlike him, Sadie had a habit of hitting those around her when outraged, and the girl got a strong hit.

"When would I have had the time between running for my life and being molested? Honestly Sadie..."

"Please," she scoffed, putting her cup down. "Anytime in between of course. Where's your cellphone?"

He furrowed his brow but nodded to the counter where his phone was innocently charging. Sadie picked it up and began scrolling through his contacts. **No sense of privacy.**

"Who are you looking for? You already know I didn't get his number."

"I know that. I'm not an idiot like _some_ people. But," she paused, building up the tension. "Anubis does. Carter…Did you seriously keep his number?"

Carter spluttered, snatching his phone back. "I never had the time to delete him!"

"That better be the reason why," she threatened. Sadie then sank back into the couch, tucking her feet delicately underneath her. "I never understood what you saw in him."

Carter rolled his eyes, getting comfortable again as well. "At the time I didn't know he'd end up stalking me. And you know it. If my memory serves me right, you were drooling over him as well."

Sadie smirked. "Well you gotta admit he's quite attractive."

The two Kane siblings shared a rare moment of understanding. Anubis _was_ pretty hot, and if he didn't have such a stalking problem…maybe things would have worked out for the better.

"Enough about him. So tell me about this guy who felt you up!"

"I already did," pointed Carter out. He grabbed a cookie off the platter and took a tentative bite. Sadie had a habit of buying random snacks. Sometimes they were good, others not so much. Thankfully this time it was for the better. He took another bite.

"No. You told me the bare minimum. I want the _details_ now. There's a difference."

"I-"

She cut him off with a glare. "Spill it. We both know you were moaning like a wanton who-"

"Sadie!" was his scandalous shout. **Why is she so embarrassing?**

She huffed, and tugged on her brother's arm. "Don't be a prude _now_! I want details!"

He gave his sister a defeated look. There's no point in arguing with the lawyer. So resigning himself, he put aside his 'prude-ness' as Sadie liked to call it. "Fine. What do you want to hear?"

She made a happy sound. "Okay! Okay…first things first." She leaned in. "Could the guy kiss?"

Carter closed his eyes and thought back on the kiss. Sadie watched as a blush grew on her brother's cheeks before his eyes opened again sparking with lust and happiness. "It was," he breathed. "Bloody fantastic. He had my toes curling the whole time."

"Brill! And what was it like? Actually touching that glorious body? Had to have been fantastic?"

Carter shrugged. "I-" He paused. "I don't know. My hands stayed on his shoulders most of the time. I think I made him bleed, not sure. By the time I saw his back, there was no sign of me scratching his back or anything." He paused again, a memory flashing by his mind's eye. "I just remembered something. He was clawed in his side during that battle. But, by the time he caught up, there was no hint...of an injury? That can't be right?"

Sadie leaned back, a finger tapping her chin in thought, for once serious and not busy giving him another scathing remark. "Not the weirdest I've heard. Probably has to do with his apparent magical abilities, which I'm still doubting by the way. You sure you didn't hit your head when you climbed out of the tree?"

He smacked her inquiring hands away from his head, a petulant glare leveled at her. "I'm fine! And I swear that it's what really happened. I'm not making it up."

"Uh huh. Wait." Her face scrunched slightly as her thoughts tried to figure themselves out in her head. "That means Anubis has powers too, doesn't it?"

"Uh huh," he agreed. He looked down, seeking another cookie, barely paying his sister any attention. **Attention span at two in the morning was not liable.**

"Then how come we never _saw_ \- or he never _did_ anything?"

"Don't know." he polished off the last cookie, and licked his fingers one by one, noting the sweet flavor of the mystery cookies. "Anyways, what's with you mentioning Anubis so often today? You got a crush or something?"

When no answer was forthcoming he gave his sister a wide eyed look. "Sadie!"

She shrugged. "Like you're one to talk!"

"Yea well, Horus isn't a stalker!"

"Nah, he's _just_ an exhibitionist."

Carter glared at his sister. "Can we get back to the point? Why Anubis? Have we forgotten already that you had no idea what I saw in him?"

She smirked, easily coming up with a comeback. "Attractive piece of work, remember?"

Carter made a face. "Crazy stalking bastard, remember?

Sadie shrugged her shoulders, eyes glancing at the watch on her wrist. Seeing the time she got up. "It's getting late. Let's continue later." **Ever the lawyer.**

Carter sighed but tiredly agreed. He then helped her clean up their mess before walking her to his guest room. It was way to late for him to let his sister head home on her own. There were rapist and killers prowling about at this time and as much of a badass Sadie liked to think she is, she could still fall susceptible to a crime. Of course she'll sue them six ways past Sundays afterwards.

He wished her a 'Good night' before heading back into his own bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He fell onto his queen sized mattress, cuddling up in his pillows and blanket. His eyes fell on his alarm clock beside his bed one last time and saw that it was almost four in the morning. Put off, he rolled away from the clock and made himself comfortable again.

**Too fucking early for this shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

The distant roars of thunder echoed through the dining hall of one of the most influential and affluent family the world would ever see. 'Would' being the key word here. The Godsons, while very rich and powerful, live in the shadows of society. Their family name only whispers of what it could really be, only mere ghosts to society. Only the family and a few select people in power truly knew who they are. What they are.

That of course didn't stop them from going out and enjoying life. They went to the high-end parties and events just like any other well-off family. They were just careful with what they said and that they didn't get in the lime light in any way after Ra got a bit over-confident a few centuries ago. **Fucking Gramps.**

Many of his relatives have their own apartments and led a normal life to the best of their abilities (gods acting normal...yea okay). If they had to suffer living together in their 'ancestral' home for as long as they've been alive, someone would have finally been killed or they would have gotten into some ridiculous feud of some sort. **Which has almost arisen a few times already, crazy asses.**

Horus listened with half an ear to Anubis complaining about stealing Carter from him. The younger man was pretty adamant about it to, going so far as pulling Isis, Horus' mother, into it. Horus loved his mother. He really did, but he hated it when she was pulled into his affairs and the little shit knew it.

Yawning, he rested his chin on his palm, kicking his feet onto the table. Isis sent him a disapproving frown that had him mentally snickering.

Noticing that Anubis was about to take a breath before continuing his rant even longer, Horus spoke up.

"No."

"Excuse me?" questioned Anubis.

"What is with everyone today? Hearing issue or something? I said no."

Snickering from further down the table alerted them that Set had rejoined them from his brief journey through the Duat. The man relaxed in a chair of his own, feet not on the table of course. He wore his blood-red suit that was tailored to his body shape perfectly.

"Ahh, Uncle Set, how nice of you to join us," greeted a smug Horus. "Took you long enough."

"Yes, well I would have arrived earlier had a plan of mine not backfired," came the smooth reply. Horus gave the man an amused look. **More than fucking backfired, Old man.** The older man hadn't even seen it coming when Horus finally caught up with the man after his return.

Set had been too busy drinking coffee on the patio overlooking their pool. So calm and relaxed, not a care in the world. That is until Horus bound his magic to prevent any magical escape, which was right before Horus' glorious entrance onto the patio. It took but a small burst of his magic to have the doors fling open and allow his mission oriented body to stab his uncle. It's a good thing that when the Godsons got brutally injured, a nice trip through the Duat for a few minutes to a few hours could heal any wound up rather nicely. Depending on the severity of the would, the length of the trip is determined.

The two hours that Horus spent Set-free had been enjoyable and slightly boring. Regardless of his uncle's obsession with pranks, which were actually assassination attempts disguised at times (mostly always), the man was fun to hang around. And at times, so was his offspring. _Only_ when Anubis wasn't trying to move in on Horus' things.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Not that Carter was a thing. **Hell to the no.** Carter was, well Horus wasn't exactly sure what Carter was. But what they had for those brief moments before they separated sure was _something_ and he was planning on figuring out exactly what it was. It was also why he was in the dining room to begin with. After leaving the patio, he waved his Kopesh away, and made his way to the room deep in thought. It wasn't even a conscious decision. He had just let his feet lead the way.

When he had walked into the dining room, he easily sat down in his chair at the head of the table, resting against the arm rest, deep in thought.

That _was,_ until Anubis prowled into the room, mother-dearest right behind him, ruining his quiet thinking area. **Fucking rare even with everyone avoiding the house**. So now he had to deal with Anubis...again.

Lifting his head, he finally bothered to look at his cousin. "Frankly? No. I couldn't care about the shit spewing outta your mouth." Horus rubbed his temples. "But, so I don't have to deal with this later, I will."

Horus sat up straight, looking everything like his title as Pharaoh proclaims. His eyes focused on his younger cousin.

"Anubis, you know our laws. And by those laws, you had no claim on Carter."

"Damn straight I do!"

Set sent his son a surprised look. "Son, you claimed someone?"

"His name is Carter?" asked Isis.

Horus held his hand up, instantly getting silence. "If you would all please shut the fuck up and let me finish." Well there goes the Pharaoh persona he was trying to upkeep, but with such a family, one can only wish for so much patience. "Our law states that to have claim, your magic has to accept that person or animal and they accept you. Now, you may have had a claim at one point, but when I met Carter, I felt no trace of your magic. He even denied your claim out loud before us both. You know that had I felt your magic I would not have stolen from you cousin. I am not your father."

Anubis glared off to the side, acknowledging that his Pharaoh's words rang true. Horus turned to his uncle. "So no, Anubis has no claim." The he turned to his mother. "Yes his name is Carter. And now that I have addressed all of your present concerns, leave me be. I got shit to do."

Set chuckled and led his son out with an arm around his shoulders. **Fucker better drop this.** Isis gave her son a scolding look that only a mother could give.

"What?" he whined.

"I told you to stop cursing. It is not befitting for the head of this family to speak so crudely. And you know better then to put your feet on the table!" Regardless of his status as Pharaoh, his mother still scolded him. At least now that he's older and doesn't really care, she's not as scary anymore and her long-winded speech of right and wrong was going in one ear and out the other.

He stood up, easily towering over his mother, who was going on about some long ago memory of when he was jut a babe and blah, blah, blah. He gently guided her to the dining room door, keeping half an ear on her rant for when he had to answer anything. Once he got her to the hallway he waited for her to take a break in her speech.

"-taught you better."

"And you did Ma. Now I have work to do. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

Isis sighed before giving him a mothering pat on his cheek. "Of course dear. Work hard."

He watched her walk down the hallway before closing the door again. Smirking at the again silent room, he went back to his chair.

**Now where was I?**


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Monday again and Carter was back at work. But he has forced himself to push Horus to the back of his mind.

During the day when he was with friends and family, it was simple to not think of the man. Late at night while in bed, it was _impossible_. He felt anxious and alone laying in his bed, the few minutes they had together running over and over in his head. **You know that's not the only thing running through your head Carter.**

And it was true. He had dreams. Dreams that left him panting and yearning for more by the time he woke up. It was aggravating and thrilling all at once. Never had he ever had such a strong reaction because of _one guy_. The closest he's ever been was when a set of twins were hitting on him a few years ago but that had been two guys for a few hours. This was _one guy_ for _thirty minutes_ , if even that.

When he came in that morning, his recently cleaned desk had a pile of work waiting for him and his assistant, Cleo, was already before him with an armful of official papers that needed his immediate attention. The woman was a godsend…when she wasn't giving him all his paperwork. She spoke a variety of different languages and really helped keep things in order. The paperwork she forced on him this time left him occupied for five hours straight with cramps in his hand. **I need a new job.**

That was a phrase he found himself thinking often, but despite that he would never leave his job. He loved working as a Curator at the museum. The hours upon hours of study that he went through were so worth it. Checking the clock on his screen, he decided it would be best to go get his lunch. Or you know...escape the paperwork for at least a little bit. Carter left the office with a promise to Cleo that he was in fact not running away but just getting food. She laughed and shooed him out of the office. Carter is pretty sure she has him tagged.

He took the elevator down to the ground floor and made his way to the crowded city sidewalk, easily navigating through the throngs of people as he walked towards his favorite lunch spot. It was a cute, quaint little café that Sadie had dragged him to not minutes after he had accepted his job at the museum. She had argued that he should begin his search to find a good lunch spot close to his new job. He had argued back then that he wouldn't want to leave the museum unless it was to go home. A year later, he had to admit his sister had the right idea. **Not that I'd ever tell her that.** The little bell above the door jingled, announcing his arrival.

"Welcome ta Pen- oh hey Carter!"

Behind the counter was a teenager that Carter knew very well due to his many lunch outings. The employee was his favorite waiter and the son of the owner. Felix was small for his age but very active. Kinda like an eight year old in an eighteen year old body. The teen was about to graduate from high school, and instead of going to college; he was learning to take care of the café from his mother. Felix was dressed in the café uniform. A black shirt with the café's logo on the breast pocket as well as a bigger version on the back. Khakis were the requested pants to the uniform. In addition he wore a black apron tied around his waist.

Carter looked around and noticed that he was just coming in at the end of the lunch rush. **Barely anyone here. Perfect.**

"Hey Felix. Can I have the usual?"

"Yea no prob! I'll put it in r'ght now." Carter took a seat in his usual seat by the bay window. His eyes drifted around the café he hadn't seen in over a week. Nothing had changed, except for the customers, but that was always changing. The overall theme was a glacial blue, white and black. There was an overall winter theme, but it was a cozy winter theme.

"Here's ya drink." Felix placed a glass of Cola before Carter, the ice clinking against each other softly. "So w'ere ya been man? Haven't seen ya in a while."

Carter took a grateful sip of his drink first before answering. "I took a week off. All those requests and authorizations finally demanded that I take a break before I lose my sanity under all the paperwork."

Felix made a sympathetic noise. "I hear ya man. I had-"

"Excuse me," interjected someone from a few tables over, "could we have the check?" "

"O'course. Be r'ght back wit it." Felix gave Carter an apologetic look before doing as he asked. Not that the curator cared. Felix had a job to do and Carter completely understood. He took another sip of his coke, enjoying the cool drink as it went down his dry throat. **Refreshing.**

A flash from outside the window caught his attention and dragged his eyes away from the condensation forming on his glass. At first he didn't see what had drawn his attention but then he saw it. He began to feel warm as he saw _who_ caught his attention.

There, walking on the opposite sidewalk was Horus. Carter's jaw dropped. The man looked just as good with clothes _on,_ as he did with them _off_. **Not sure which I prefer at the moment.**

Horus was wearing low riding casual jeans and a white button-up shirt, not all the way buttoned up of course. The bronze skin teasing Carter into a game of 'how-fast-do-you- _think_ -you-can-lick-me?' Horus wore barely any jewelry save for something gold on his finger. The feelings of yearning and frustration were starting to rear their ugly heads again. **Dammit.**

"'ere's ya meal Carter." Felix's voice cut right through Carter's trance, reminding the man that he was still in public and that the thoughts fluttering through his head were not socially accepted. **Pity.**

"Thanks Felix." Carter lifted his fork with a pierced strawberry to his mouth, eyes diverted from the window. A hum of pleasure left him as he bit into the sweet fruit. "Good as ever."

"O'course!" Felix grinned and propped his hip against the table.

Carter chuckled and speared another of the fruit. "Don't act like you're the one who made it."

"For all ya know, I could have," pouted Felix as he straightened. The teen pulled out a rag and began wiping the tables nearby, humming a quiet tune to himself.

Across the street Horus was busy arguing with his magic. Figuratively, not literally. Well it was really more of him cursing himself out. **Where the hell did I get myself? I swear I'm taking myself in fucking circles!** A fellow pedestrian rudely bumped into the frustrated man, not even apologizing. **Fuck this shit. I'm in no mood to be playing 'polite mortal'. Feel my wrath asshole!** Raising his hand slowly, ready to send the man a very nasty curse, he caught sight of what his magic was trying to tell him. What his magic was seeking for the past few days. **About fucking time.** Stomping across the street and into the café, ignoring everything and everyone, walked right up, grabbed a wrist and pulled the other up, lips landing roughly on the other's. When he felt the other one gasp at the suddenness, Horus took his chance and plundered those sweet tasting lips. **Shit. Strawberries have never been so good before.**

When Horus pulled away, very reluctantly, he smirked down at Carter. "Miss me?"

"H-Horus!" yelped Carter, surprise clear in his voice, one hand pressed against Horus' warm chest, fingers curling into the material unsure if to push the older man away or closer. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you again." Horus leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. Horus' left hand covered Carter's hand still on his chest, the other snaking around Carter's waist. "So, did you miss me?" That adoring blush bloomed on Carter's face as his confusion-addled mind comprehended exactly what Horus was asking. **Fucking adorable.**

"M-Miss you?" **And there's that stutter.**

Horus nodded and leaned in for another kiss and this time Carter returned it for a few seconds before remembering where he was.

He pulled away from Horus. "We're in- wait. Where are we?" Horus smirked and led Carter further into his living room as the young man looked around.

"I think I owe you an explanation." He didn't bother answering, figuring it would be obvious enough after Carter thought about it for a few seconds.

Carter nodded, looking around the lavish room. It was an open and happy room thanks to the large bay windows that led out to the pool and patio area. The interior decoration was in thanks to Isis. She liked to redo the house every couple of years. (And by that he meant decades.) This time the theme was Arabian. There were colors of purple, red and blue throughout the room.

"What about the café? Felix!" And he hadn't finished eating either. He was grateful he had a tab at the café since he went there so often or he'd be worried about not having paid.

Horus glared, the name of an unknown man on _his_ Carter's lips rubbing him all the wrong ways. "Who the hell is Felix?" He demanded, stalking toward the shorter male, who had his back to him and didn't notice the movement.

Carter was too worried about his disappearance to notice the hostility in Horus' voice. "Oh god, what about work!"

"Fuck work," growled Horus, finally close enough to spin Carter to face him and pin him laying down on the sofa. "Who the _fuck_ is Felix, Carter?"

"What?" Questioned Carter, confusion on his face for a few seconds- not sure if he was more confused about being pinned or about the question he was being asked. "Oh. He's the waiter."

"Just the waiter?" Horus kept his position over the youth, wanting to make absolutely sure he had no competition.

Carter nodded, keeping contact with those beautifully mismatched eyes. "Yea, just the waiter. What's your problem?"

Holding eye contact with those warm hazel eyes, Horus saw only sincerity and confusion. Calmed from his jealous rage, Horus was smirking again. "No problem. I just needed to talk to you."

"And the café wouldn't have worked?" Carter asked, feeling surprisingly comfortable under Horus. Horus shook his head, settling on the couch beside Carter so the young man could sit up properly.

"You're pretty calm for a guy whose seen magic repeatedly." Horus leaned back against the arm of the couch so he could watch Carter's reaction.

Carter sat up and went back to looking around. "Well I had some time to get used to it. And it wasn't the most bizarre thing I've seen recently," he replied distractedly, eyes darting about the room, never staying on one thing for too long.

"Oh yeah?" Horus shifted, throwing his arm up on the back of the couch. "What beats out seeing magic happening before your eyes?"

Carter made a conscious effort to keep his eyes off of Horus and on everything else in the room. Why on earth did the man have to be so handsome and hellishly evil at the same time? Would it be so hard for him to _not_ be gently running a thumb on the back of his neck? Or to possibly put some space between their bodies so that oh-so-tempting body heat wouldn't be so close. **I don't know if I can stand this much longer.** Horus could also ask questions that didn't bring up the picture of the boxer-clad Horus in his head. **This is officially hell.**

"Sorry, what was that?" Between his thoughts and the movement against his neck he'd lost track of what was being discussed. **Can you blame me?**

Horus stopped moving his thumb, giving the other an aggravated look. "Are you deaf or something? I'm always repeating myself around you. Hell, I had to repeat myself to my family too. Do you know how annoying they can be? Very annoying."

"No, I'm not deaf," replied Carter with an amused smile. "Just… a lot on my mind."

"Which I owe an explanation for." Horus said once again, figuring it was time to get to it. Carter turned his gaze back on Horus. The man had a serious face and the fact that his thumb still wasn't rubbing circles on the back of his neck had Carter sitting up straighter and eyes focused on the magician. **Must actually be serious.**

"You don't owe me anything. You saved me from that monster last week. If anything, I owe you." Carter placed a hand on Horus' thigh; for once nothing sexual was going through his head. He just wanted to reassure the other that he was there- and not about to go anywhere.

Horus waved him off needing to say this before he let anything else happen between him and Carter. "Forget about it. Now shut up and let me explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> So, Horus is a bit aggressive in this...just a warning. 
> 
> Kisses,  
> Mischief


	6. Chapter 6

"You better be listening and not having your mind occupied Carter. This is some serious shit." Horus looked Carter dead in the eyes, needing him to understand just how important it was for him to keep his mind focused on the here and now.

Carter nodded and pulled his hand away to fold them in his lap like he used to when he was listening to a lecture from his father. Horus agreed silently that it would be good to have no physical temptation for his explanation. **Mind wanders enough as it is.**

"Right. So how much do you know about Ancient Egypt?" Horus chose to look out the window when he started this talk, easier that way. He hated to admit- to himself only- that a _tiny, little_ part of him was worried about being rejected... And it was _not_ a feeling he liked at _all_.

Carter laughed, wondering what kind of question that was. But then the older man didn't know his job or his childhood- but he would have thought that with him recognizing the Kopesh had to be something of an answer. "Enough for my job."

"'Cuz that answers my question. Carter be serious." Horus tossed the other a frown briefly before looking back out the window again. **That cloud kinda lo- maybe I need to be the one who focuses.**

"I work at the museum downtown, and my assistant probably thinks I ran away by now." Carter answered in all seriousness. **Ran away?**

Horus stared at Carter, not sure if he should take those words seriously or leave them be. He decided that it wasn't worth it. "Right. I'm just going to get straight to the point. The gods of that time were very much real. They lived in the Duat, dealing with their godly shit like mortals would their own mortal shit. But unlike the mortals, the gods were arrogant. _Very_ arrogant. Not that the mortals _weren't_ arrogant themselves but they could still be humble when the time came. As the years went by, the gods began to forget their duties to their worshipers and focused on their own pleasures."

"What do they have to do with this? And what's a Duat?"

Horus shot Carter a silencing look from the corner of his eyes. Honestly it was hard enough to admit all of this without Carter asking questions.

"Right, sorry," was Carter's sheepish reply at the look. "Continue." He waved a hand at the other as if it were an order, amusing the Pharaoh. **This kid.**

"The Duat is another realm that exists along Earth. As I was saying... the priests didn't appreciate how the gods were behaving. They..." Horus took in a deep breath, "...They, as in a priest under each god's protection, came together and found a way to trick the gods into mortality. Suffice to say, it worked. Ever since that day, we were placed in a mortal-shell, forced to walk the Earth until we either fix our attitude or be stuck here for eternity. Thankfully, we caught the coup sooner than later and retained everything _but_ our 'godhood'." **Shit, I slipped up. Did he catch it?**

"Whoa," gasped Carter, truly amazed at the tale. Horus could tell that Carter was really into it, probably why he hadn't picked up the slip yet, following the story word for word as any historian would, but he hoped that the man realized that it wasn't a story, but pure fact. Now came the tricky part. He turned to look at the man, wanting to watch his face for the next bit.

"There are rules that we now have to follow, but the main rule is that if any mortal finds out about our existence, they have only but two choices. Become part of the mortal community who know the secret and to have a spell placed upon them to keep them from revealing what could be dangerous knowledge to the public, or have their mind wiped of ever meeting us."

Carter nodded in understanding before freezing as the words sank in. Horus had said "we" not "they", 'our' not 'their'- he was sure he'd heard that right. Horus gave him an appraising look while he added things up. **Faster than I thought he'd realize.**

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Carter stood up to take a few steps away and stared down at Horus. "You mean you're THE Horus? Not just named after him?"

"Guilty as fucking charged." **Well, this is going better than expected.** Horus let out a breath he would never admit he'd been holding.

Carter rolled his eyes, amused despite the seriousness of the situation. "And you were doing so well with the cussing."

Horus shrugged and relaxed in his seat now that the hard part was over with. He stretched both his arms out on the back of the couch, the posture lazy but still every bit as confident.

Carter shook his head in silent amazement. To think that the _king_ of the gods, _the_ avenger, was so foul-mouthed and crass. "Why did you wait so long to tell me this? Wouldn't it have been more beneficial to talk as soon as the secret was discovered?"

"Yea well, you're a special case." Horus propped his feet on the table, ignoring the voice of his mother in the back of his mind that scolded him for it. **Man can she nag.**

"Special? How so?" Carter crossed his arms and cocked his head in a manner similar to how Horus had their first meeting.

Horus dropped his feet and leaned forward, held his hand out, palm up. There was no hesitation on Carter's part. He stepped toward the Egyptian and slipped his hand right into Horus' awaiting one. Horus pulled Carter forward to stand between his legs. "Before I marked you, I couldn't sense you at all. Which is weird as shit because even in a mortal body we can still sense you. Then you gotta think about Anubis going ape shit over you, which is just fucking weird. No offense, but he's not the type of kid to do that. And then there's the fact that my magic accepted you just like," a snap of his fingers, and a small shock wave of magic released, "that."

"What's marking exactly?" Asked the younger man, eyes closing as he felt the soft wave of magic brushed against his skin.

"In simple terms, it's a god's magic wrapping around the entirety of a mortal's body. It was originally used as a form of protection." Horus tugged so that Carter was kneeling on the couch between his legs now, instead of standing.

"So you marked me?" Those hazel eyes looked down at him with a mix of amusement and annoyance that Horus wasn't sure how to decipher.

"Yea." **Duh.**

"Without asking me? Rude, don't you think?" Carter leaned back a bit to frown down at the older man properly- but not enough to loose his balance. Though given that Horus currently had his hands wrapped around Carter's hips; it was unlikely to happen in any case.

 **Ah, that explained the look from earlier.** Horus snorted in laughter, deciding not to mention the Pharaoh bit. **At least not yet.** "Shit's only allowed to occur by permission from the mortal. So while you were busy checking me out last week, nothing wrong with that by the way, at some point you accepted me, consciously or not. And that's all that's to it."

It's a lot to take in at one sitting, but Horus had to hand it to Carter. The man soaked things up like a sponge. **Explains why he's so good at history. Shit, if I didn't live so long, I wouldn't know jack-shit about anything.**

Carter lifted a hand from where it had been resting on Horus' wrists, running the tips of his fingers over Horus' skin softly and watching the way the muscles beneath twitched. The god barely felt it, but the spark of warmth and happiness he felt over the bond was more than worth it.

A sudden thought occurred to Carter, stilling his hand as he made eye contact again. "How old are you?"

"Shit, I don't know. Older?" Horus honestly had stopped counting ages ago. He wanted to get back to the part where Carter was running his hands over his skin.

The curator rolled his eyes at the lame answer. It would have counted as a cop-out if Horus had seemed like he was trying to avoid giving an answer. "You're still arrogant."

Horus scoffed, feeling the need to defend himself on this charge if nothing else. "I've changed. You can trust me on that." Long, calloused fingers wrapped around Carter's hand, giving a slight tug so that the hand was pressed flat over his heart. "What's on your mind Carter?"

Brown eyes looked up, meeting mis-matched eyes head on. "What does this mean for us?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Horus' other hand tightened briefly on Carter's hip.

"I asked you first."

"Hmm maybe, but what I wanna do, I'd need your permission for again." The room was buzzing with Horus' magic suddenly, his eyes glowing with lust and power. His eyes becoming hooded as Carter leaned closer, wrapping his arms around the god's neck. **Fucking sexy.**

"Like?" Purred Carter, sinking down to press himself againt the taller male.

Despite his blank face, Horus' mind was everywhere. And why wouldn't it be? His hands itched to explore the body before him. That short moment they shared a week ago left him aching to touch Carter again and longer. With smooth but slightly rushed movements, he got Carter to straddle his lap completely, never breaking eye contact. Their lips bare millimeters apart when Horus spoke again, voice raspy. "Do I have your permission?"

"To do what?" Whispered Carter, arms tightening.

"Kiss you. Touch you. Please you." His eyes flickered to Carter's lips before coming back up, lust and something else burning in his eyes.

"You're asking now?" Carter's voice was tinged with amusement at the idea that after all they'd done _now_ the other was asking if it was alright.

"Have to." Came the grumbled response.

"W-Why?" Stuttered Carter resting hie forehead agains the Avengers for stability. He was beginning to feel Horus' emotions over the bond like Horus' felt his.

"You know now. It's the law. Once it's explained, no intimacy unless permission is given. Willingly of course." It was unlikely he'd be denied but Carter had to say it for it to be allowed. **Say it already.**

"How," he searched for the word, starting to get a control on their overwhelming emotions combining, " _kind_ of you. And I'm guessing those kisses beforehand were freebies, right?"

"I aim to please," Hissed Horus who was trying to stay in control of himself long enough to get what he needed. Their foreheads were still pressed together, all he had to do was tilt his head slightly and they would be kissing. **Not yet**. He may be the Pharaoh, but that didn't mean he was exempt from the laws. He had to wait for the go ahead just like the rest of his family. He was already pushing the line by having Carter straddling him, lips barely apart with his magic rolling in waves around the room.

"Yes." The word was soft, a whisper against his lips that he'd felt more than heard.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Horus wasted no time after that. He claimed Carter's lips, biting on the mortal's lower lip, the gasp that followed had Horus' tongue delving into Carter's mouth. The two muscles moved against each other, similar to that of a dance. They battled each other for dominance. Knowing that his smaller lover would have no hope of ever dominating; Horus allowed Carter to put up a fight for a few sparse seconds more, before changing the pace and easily taking over.

Throughout the kiss, Horus' hands had fallen from their relaxed place on Carter's hips to the curator's ass, grabbing a handful and pushing their erections together. Carter pulled back slightly, Horus following along but coming up short. Horus opened his eyes to see what was keeping him from continuing his kiss. Carter's eyes glazed over in lust, cheeks flushed, heavily panting as he tried to catch his breath awaited his open eyes. "Shit! You taste fucking delicious. Every. Single. Time."

"I-I-..." The mortal wasn't allowed to reply as Horus leaned in to capture those kiss-bruised lips again just as his phone rang.

They ignored it, so wrapped up in their emotions and feelings trying to pleasure the other in only the way hands and lips could. Carter shifted closer, triggering a moan when their members rubbed against each other. Horus bucked slightly as his lips left Carter's and began to kiss down the mortal's arched neck. Kissing, biting, sucking. Not one inch of skin was left unattended. Love bites quickly littered Carter's neck and collarbone.

The incessant ringing of Horus' phone went off again. Horus sent a quick zap of energy at his phone, shutting it off and probably frying it. He wasn't exactly paying complete attention to his energy output, so the phone being over-zapped was very likely. **Not like I can't buy a new-**

"Horus, please," whined Carter cutting off all thoughts, the amount of craving clear in his voice. Horus' hands were sneaking up Carter's shirt, gaining access to more skin he could touch and pleasure. **So smooth.**

Horus' phone rang again, the house phone this time. Horus growled in anger against Carter's love bitten neck as Carter whimpered from the loss of pleasure and the sudden irritated anger over the bond.

Grabbing Carter's chin, he forced Carter to look in his eyes. "I'm gonna have you Carter. I promise you and _nothing_ will stop me." Horus waved his cordless phone over and answered. "Someone better be fucking dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> -Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kisses~!  
> Mischief


End file.
